The Nine-Tailed Vixen: Kitsune
by huohuaduvessa
Summary: Nine tails for nine lives. It's going to take all of that and more to keep you idiots safe... (warning: OC-insert, AU, cussing)
1. Halcyon Days

**EDITED as of 03/07/2020**

 **Warnings:** Cussing, allusions to rape, death

* * *

Adelaide Smith-Fuyuki was a successful doctor in her own right. She was an avid reader and a fantasy-enthusiast.

She was the First.

...

Eillenor Smith was a Healer. She saved lives and sacrificed herself for the sake of others. She was the Second.

(I hereby Swear by my Magic–)

...

Julianne Santos. A social butterfly, book lover, and action enthusiast. She died at the age of 13. She was the Third.

(Why'd you go?)

(I told you, I can't–)

(..I'll keep looking for you.)

...

Eirene was a chef and a pirate. She freed many slaves. She remembered bits and pieces, but it wasn't enough to find–...

She was the Fourth.

(The sea calls my name!)

(Sanji, you _idio–_ )

( _Where are you?_ )

...

Misaka Yoshino was an heiress. She was a prize among men, to be married off to the highest bidder. She learned Patience, Deception, and Endurance. She was the Fifth.

(So you're a screamer, hm?)

(No! Oh God, no, _please don't–_ )

(Never. _Never again._ )

...

Noriko Uzumaki was a ninja. A Seals Master. She hated abusers and rapists with a passion. By the gods, she finally found–

She was the Sixth.

(I'm so sorry I left you.)

(Don't leave me–)

( _Fuuin!_ )

...

Tanya Velasquez was an accomplished lawyer and a demanding teacher. She learned what Fun, Light, and Laughter were again. She learned all the loopholes and tricks she could exploit. She was the Seventh.

(I've forgotten what it was like to be a child.)

(It's been a few lifetimes since I've been surrounded by Common Sense.)

(Put your backs into it, you maggots!)

...

Mira Scairbhín (Codename: Kisaki) was a warrior, Healer, and Elder of the Clan. She hoarded fighting styles like no one's business. She watched over the new heiress and took her under her wing. She was content. She was the Eighth.

(I'm going to teach you how to bend the very Earth to your will.)

(It's time for me to go. Let go, little fire-flower.)

(Wreak Havoc, my young apprentice.)

...

 _ **Age 3**_

Images flashed behind closed eyes as her brain processed all the memories.

Katsumi blinked.

Remembering all nine lives– Well, that was a first.

She sighed as she flopped down onto the soft, bouncy bed. She wanted to rest. For good. But she wasn't suicidal (at least, not anymore). Still, a rest sounds good. Great, even.

But on the other hand, she had a brother. Kami knows how troublesome brothers can be. They always need you to run around and fix their shit. (But you love them anyway–)

...

Maybe she should take it easy in this life. She's been through so much, she deserves a break.

She'd still watch over his ass though.

 _(I wonder if he's here...)_

...

 _ **Age 4**_

Katsumi rubbed her eye as her right hand was held tight by her brother. Apparently, Katsu-nii made a friend there and he wanted her to meet him.

Troublesome.

Ash-blonde fox ears twitched as Kastumi heard clumsy footsteps approaching.

In a split-second decision, she shifted to a fox and settled in her twin's arms- a mannerism she acquired in this life when meeting new people. Because little girls are supposed to be shy, meek things apparently. She sighed.

"Kacchan!"

Her head tilted as she watched Cinnamon Roll approach.

"Oi, Izuku! This is Katsumi!"

Katsumi swatted her twin with her tails before jumping towards the green-haired boy and stared. Izuku froze, not knowing what to do. She circled and sniffed Izuku, ears flicking back and forth before she stopped and tilted her head, her two tails swaying behind her.

Katsuki watched his twin closely. It was rare for one of them to meet someone the other hasn't since they usually attached at the hip, but it was still the first time he saw her act like this.

She trotted back to him before shifting back and declaring Izuku as "Pack."

...

" _Pack_."

Katsumi noticed Katsu's shoulders relax. She didn't know he valued her opinion that much. She liked being appreciated.

"Woah, your Quirk's so cool! What's Pack mean?"

"It means you're stuck with us. Forever."

( _"No one gets left behind."_ )

...

 _ **Age 5**_

"You're _Quirkless_?"

"You can't be a Hero without a Quirk, Baka!"

"And _you_ can't be a Hero with that _attitude_."

Katsumi scoffed. Slitted amber eyes bled red as she glared at the sycophants her twin somehow picked up.

"Rather than indulging on ego trips and your pathetic attempts on asserting dominance, why don't you insufferable cretins try and see if you're any better than a villain? If you even have a _brain_ underneath all that bluster, that is."

Katsumi sneered as her tails swished angrily, hair gaining a reddish tint. She stood up and left for the forest.

"Come, Izuku. I refuse to be around Trash. Nii-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll drop by."

...

Izuku timidly walked behind Katsumi.

His cousins were _amazing_. Smart, brave, and having amazing Quirks? The twins are going to be awesome Heroes!

"Stop that."

Izuku stopped and looked at Sumi in confusion.

"Stop what?"

"I could practically hear you thinking. Stop putting my twin and me on a pedestal. That's not healthy."

But–

"Besides. Having a Quirk is not necessarily a requirement for being a Hero."

Izuku froze midstep. His lips trembled as his eyes widened in the attempt to keep the tears from falling. Everything already felt like it was falling _apart_.

 _(He has the extra toe joint–)_

 _(I'm so sorry, Izuku–)_

 _(_ _ **You can't be a Hero without a Quirk, Baka!**_ _)_

He didn't want to get his hopes only to get _hurt_ , so surely she wasn't saying that–

"You can still be a Hero, Izuku."

The dam burst.

...

"You are Pack, Izu-kun. And that means no one is left behind. Have faith, I'll make a Hero out of you yet."

...

Bakugo Katsuki is a genius but ultimately, still a kid. Could she trust him?

 _(Silly Sumi. Of course she can. It's Katsu-nii we're talking about.)_

…

 _ **Age 7**_

Lightning flashed as the rain poured down it's anger down onto the earth. The rain pounded on the roofs as the wind howled out it's lament.

( _So you're a screamer, hm? Don't worry, I'll make you scream my name all night,_ _ **Little Flower**_ )

The booming thunder jolted Katsumi from the _memorynightmare_ and stifled the scream she let out.

She shivered and buried herself deep under the covers cocooning her. She started to cry and hyperventilate as she relived her nightmare.

It was Misaka again. Sold off to the highest bidder and made a _slave_ by her–

No. She won't go there. It hurts.

( _Never again._ )

She cried as she clutched herself pitifully, her tails wrapped around her. The bullying done to Izuku must have triggered it. He was bullied because he wasn't born with a Quirk. Yoshino was abused because she was born a female.

It's too much. She needed Katsu-nii.

Keeping her blanket around her, she slid down her bed and sneaked to her twin's room. She clutched Katsu's sleeve and shook it lightly.

"Nii?"

Katsumi jolted as the thunder boomed once more. She looked back to her twin to find dazed scarlet eyes watching her. Katsuki tugged her towards him and she crawled towards him.

" _Wa'z w'ong_?" Katsuki slurred.

"Can I tell you something? And you won't tell _anyone_? _Ever_?"

When he hummed, she took a deep breath and talked.

"You know the saying ' _cats have nine lives_ '? Well, it's not exactly true, I'm not a cat, am I?..."

And so, she spun the tale of grief, misery, and the victories won.

And he listened.

...

The sun's soft rays peeked out from the clouds and graced the world with its glory.

Mitsuki opened her daughter's room only to find it empty. Puzzled, she went to her son's room and was greeted by a touching sight.

Sumi was curled up to her brother, hands clutching at his shirt and her blanket while Katsu had his arms wrapped around her.

Mitsuki smiled at the sight. It seems her son CAN be soft. She closed the door quietly and walked away, careful not to disturb her sleeping angels.

...

"Feel better?"

"Mm. Thanks, Nii. You're the best."

"Course. Who else would listen to you run your motor-mouth. And you're telling Izuku."

"Shut it and go to _sleep_ , Nii-san."

...

"Taijutsu?"

"Taijutsu. Martial Arts. The whole shebang."

Izu gulped at the grin on his Packmate's face.

"W-where's Kacchan? I thought he'd want to join this kind of stuff?"

"Are you asking or stating?"

"Stating?"

Sigh, "We're gonna need to work on that. As for Katsu-nii, well, he has his own… _errands_ to finish. Don't worry, he'll join us when he's ready."

The greenhead eyed the smirking girl warily. Nothing good ever came from that smirk. Pretty soon, mutterings of suspicions, doubts, and fear wafted off from the boy.

Colour her impressed, the boy was nothing if not creative and intelligent.

"We _so_ need to work on your muttering. Enemies are gonna know your plan if they hear you saying it out loud, you know! And what are you asking about? Be firm when you say something. I'm not gonna criticise you if you did or said something wrong. I'm here to help, and that includes making _sure_ you don't repeat those mistakes."

"Thank you so much, Micchan!"

"You're Pack, Izuku. There's no need for you to thank me. Just don't douse me with your tears, hm? You sure you don't have a Quirk?"

...

 _ **Age 9**_

"You look like shit, Deku."

"How _eloquent_ , Nii-san."

"It's not you look any better, asshole-"

" _Language!"_

"Sorry!" The trio said in unison before focusing back on smashing the control buttons.

"-and Micchan is a _demon_ sent from training _hell_."

"No, I'm not. I'm an absolute _angel_ sent to grace you with some of the world's hidden secrets."

"Would you shut the fuck up, I'm tryna fucking win the game!"

"Calm down, Hothead-nii. Now _pay up_ , shitheads. You _lost_ ~"

"For _fuck's sake_ , **Language**!"

...

Bakugo Katsumi was blessed with a versatile Quirk. Yet her Quirk may be more than it seems. She was born with a Kitsune Quirk, not Fox. So supernatural abilities should have been expected.

As more tails manifested, so did all the trouble and drawbacks Nature forced on her mortal body. Her instincts often overlapped with Kurama's, her senses overloaded, and her illusions' strength often fluctuated between normal and terrifying.

( _She was_ not _applying any illusions on herself until she increased her control. She nearly went_ braindead _._ )

A check-up with the Quirk doctor was in order.

( _Honestly, she didn't know shinobi training could be so misleading._

 _Damn shinobi and their magician ways._ )

…

Katsumi was nine years old when she was proclaimed a Non-Human according to the Quirk Spectrum. She didn't have a human's body anymore.

She cried.

(Oh Nana, your gift is _ohsopriceless–_ )

...

Meeting UA's Principal was going to be _beneficial_. She just didn't know _how_ or in what _way_ just yet, only that it _would be_.

...

And yet, there was still Kurama's corrosive chakra randomly bursting to deal with.

...

" _Hey, Kurama? Come on,_ talk to m _e, bud. We've been here for_ years _, why aren't you_ awake _yet?"_

 _[...]_

" _I'm sorry. I'm so_ _ **sorry**_ _, partner, but I-I_ have _to do this. We'll_ die _if I don't."_

 _[...]_

" _I have to seal your chakra bud, I have to seal you up."_

 _[...]_

" _You can still roam in the mindscape! Y-you just can't be corporeal, okay? A-and it's just for a few y-_ years _! Just 'til I get the c-control I need, or else_ you'll _be dealing from migraines to me getting faux-stoned for the rest of this_ life _!"_

 _[...]_

" _Where_ are _you?!_ **Talk** _to me._ _ **Please**_ _!"_

…

 _ **Age 10**_

"Where the fucking hell are we going?"

"Maa, maa, we're gonna go camping."

"The fuck?"

"It's important to know your way through the wild!"

"Then where the fuck are we heading?!"

"Don't be stupid Katsu, we're picking up Izu for some Cousin Time."

Katsuki kept grumbling and spitting out curses, but he let himself be dragged anyway.

...

Summer Camp was a big, _fat_ **lie**. And the hell she put them through was a nightmare. But Izuku wouldn't trade it for the world. He would never trade _them_ for the world.

(He can be selfish too, he learned.)

…

Izuku finally earned his own moniker when everyone went back to school.

' **K.O. Izuku** '.

He swore left and right that it was an accident. It wasn't _his_ fault Micchan's Summer Camp from Hell made him so _jumpy_!

...

"Izuku."

He was panting on the ground, but he turned to look at her anyway.

Even though she was lying on the ground, she was hardly panting compared to him. Oh, how he wanted to be like that.

"Micchan?"

"You will grab every opportunity presented to you, you hear me? I don't want you limiting yourself for some absurd self-deprecating reason."

There was a glint in her eyes and he was hard-pressed to say otherwise. He nodded, he can't say no to her anyway.

"Those opportunities aren't here yet, though, so in the meantime, we train like no tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **03/07/2020: I edited quite a bit cause it didn't really fit the plot I had in mind. Also, Izuku's her cousin now, because why not?**_

Katsumi (Japanese) - Victorious Beauty

 _ **Hey guys! Thank you very much for giving this a chance! I was referencing my other story, Scairbhin (KHR) in this.**_

 _ **Basically, they're a clan of Irish demigods, but instead of biologically and spiritually half-god/half-mortal, they're literally fledgeling little gods stuffed in a mortal meat-sack. Their bodies are way more resilient than other mortals, but they still burn out in a few decades at most. The more powerful they are, the faster the Burnout happens, and they have this assigned person favoured by Fate to like, guide the poor suckers through their struggles to save the world. In Scairbhin, this particular godling did Amaterasu aka Sawada Nana a huge favour, so she was gifted with a less mortal meat sack in her next (life)Cycle as a boon. So yay! Longer life! (I hope.)**_

 _ **P.S. Keep in mind that she has 8 lives beneath her belt. She may have a shit ton of power, but that is the exact reason she keeps dying young. Since this is BNHA, trust me, she will have her Quirk's drawbacks to deal with on top of being a demigod.**_

 _ **P.S.S. If you think she's being OP, please point out**_ **how** _ **exactly in**_ **what** _ **situation.**_


	2. Finding Friends and Purging Incompetence

The night was silent. A time of rest and peace, the moon shone in elegance as the leaves swayed with the breeze.

It was also the time when the underworld was most active.

So it stood to reason that it was also the time underground heroes were most awake and patrolling around the seedy underbelly of the city, hunting for the immoral evil-doers or the poor schmuck dumb enough to get caught dealing drugs and other assorted illegal shit.

Of course, not every villain looked like your average slob of a scumbag. You'd think of men in suits next. Of well-dressed ruthless men with all their numerous guards and limousines and dirty money.

And yes, you might be right. They might well be the most powerful men in the criminal world if you didn't consider one tiny detail.

No true boss would ever be caught dead out in the open, especially at night.

No, the truly dangerous ones, the ones in the upper echelons of the underworld hierarchy, were the ones who looked _normal_. Unassuming. Ordinary, for a given value of the word.

The ones you wouldn't suspect if it weren't for the slight sharpness of their smiles or the carefully hidden glint in their eyes.

Those masterminds wouldn't be where they were without their spies, and the best ones were those who didn't exist. Knowledge was power after all, a power the bosses used ruthlessly.

It was one such spy Eraserhead was hunting down tonight.

The guy was good. _Really_ good. In fact, no one would have ever found out that there was a traitor in their midst. It was just pure luck the man blew himself away with a heated argument on his phone about the leak on a supposedly secure file while the Pro-Hero was passing by.

Which led to the merry chase Eraserhead was going through. It was the same damn spy whose ghost he'd been tracking and chasing down for weeks. The man was so damn _slippery_.

Kicking against the wall, Eraserhead took a sharp turn into the alley Phantom ducked into after dodging Eraserhead's capture tape. He chased Phantom like a bloodhound as he jumped over a fence, through empty streets and filthy alleys, and into the forest.

The man was clearly getting desperate and headed to an extraction point - _out by the harbour maybe_ -, which meant he had to capture the criminal **_now_**.

And that's when Eraserhead broke through a clearing just in time to see the Phantom get judo-flipped by a teenaged girl in a shrine.

...

She felt the dagger draw blood as it shook against her throat. She felt the villain – _lithe figure, slightly taller than her, a bit hunched-over, slightly trembling all over_ – try to capture his breath. The man was exhausted from a long chase it felt like. His grip on the blade was a bit loose and the limb was trembling.

Her pride was wounded.

Caught off guard while she was too busy paying her respects to be aware of her surroundings. How humiliating. She was a _kunoichi_ for gods' sake! She wasn't going to suffer the indignity of being a _hostage_ of all things! The jerk wasn't even doing it properly if you asked her.

She slammed her head backwards, breaking his nose before twisting out of his grip and flipped him to the ground with prejudice.

"Show some _respect_ , Asshole! Dishonour on you **and** your cow!"

For a moment, her eyes were stuck on the familiar gleam of the knife.

Ignoring the familiar urge to [ _stab the man in the eye_ – _slit his throat–_ ] maim, she kicked the knife out of his hands. An illusion was already sparking at her fingertips, ready to knock him out when bands of –were those bandages or not?– wrapped around the villain and pulled the man away from her.

 _Finally. Thank the gods_.

...

Katsumi grunted as she sat down. She woke up later than she'd like, had to rush through her routine, and to top it all off, she missed her morning coffee.

Her **_coffee_**.

She glowered down at her perfectly arranged desk, unsatisfied, before turning to glare at her chuckling best friend, ears flattening back. She must look like a petulant cat.

She inwardly waited for the caustic reply in her head that would never come, making her mood even worse. It's been years since she noticed the abnormal _-terrible-_ silence in her head and found the mindscape bare of any gigantic foxes. It was the first time Kurama was partially merged with her physically and it worried her that she hasn't heard a peep from her prickly partner in this Cycle. It frustrated her and never failed to raise her hackles whenever she thought about it.

She never realized how big a part Kurama played in her existence until he went silent.

It was like living life half-blind [ _or half-functional_ ]. She did her best to distract herself from it, fill her head with all sorts of things, and just keep herself _busy_. Her head slowly met the desk as she slowly brooded.

Her musings were interrupted by a **disgustingly** chirp greeting.

"Morning Katsumi-san, did you-"

The poor naive soul was cut off by a plastic folder shoved in her face and a cold smile.

"That's chapters one and two finished, Minami-san. I expect you all to study this and make a report. If you haven't finished by tomorrow...", Katsumi trailed off, eyes glinting threateningly.

Minami squeaked out a 'Yes, ma'am!' before scurrying off, folder clutched to her chest. Katsumi stared after her classmate, the cold smile still on her face, pleased at having shared her misery.

"Are you okay? I know you were going to the shrine last night. Did you get to sleep?"

Katsumi hissed at being reminded of the incident at the shrine, " _No_. Some stupid _asshole_ ran in and tried holding me hostage in the shrine. The **shrine**! Shame on him for his _audacity_."

"...Here, have some coffee."

"You're an angel, Momo, a godsent~"

...

Katsumi looked up from the oversized cocoon to find her saviour in yellow goggles and a black suit, long unruly hair levitating as the bandages around his neck pulled the criminal in.

"This is a _shrine_ , damn it." She blurted out blankly before she shook her head. "Ah, I'm sorry. Here, sir.", She handed him the dagger the man tried to use. Honestly, the _nerve_ -

"You need to come with me," Eraserhead said. For a moment, Katsumi was baffled. Why would he– _oh_. Her neck, duh. And he probably needed her statement too.

She nodded, "Just a moment, please." She didn't wait for a reply, rushing instead to the little fox shrine behind her and picked up the incense she dropped in the scuffle. Lighting it up, she offered a quick prayer to Inari before rushing back to the underground hero.

The rest was a blur to her weary mind as a nurse fussed while a detective fired questions at her.

"What's your name, miss?"

 _Bakugou Katsumi._

"Where did the incident occur?"

 _At the shrine in the forest._

"What were you doing when the altercation happened?"

 _Paying tribute to the Shinto god, Inari_.

"Why?"

 _Why do you_ think _? It should be rather obvious, no? With the fox ears and all_.

"Did you know who the man was?"

 _Obviously_ not _. If I_ did _, then we would've been here_ a long time ago _. The_ disrespect _-_

"Were you in any way involved with the man? He seems to know you."

 _Was I involved with- Were you_ in any way _educated in how to question_ victims _?_ [ _Of course, I was involved, you imbecile. I was his bloody hostage!_ ]

The nurse was already glaring at the man for his insensitivity and you could tell she was contemplating whether or not to throw the guy out of the window when her mother arrived, face furious with worry as she headed straight for her daughter. Katsumi felt vicious satisfaction as she watched the man pale seconds into her mother tearing him a new one.

…

It was still a mystery to the school how the resident spartan perfectionist - _who looked fit to rule the yakuza_ \- was friends with such a pure, wholesome, Hero-aspirant from a very prominent family. Or how she even got in their school for that matter.

Some said she bribed her way in with her dirty money. Others would say she threatened her way in. The rest believed she simply strolled in and just never left.

Takuetsu Junior High School was an elite, prestigious school who up until recent years was an all-girls school. The only way you could get in was if you were either the child of alumni or managed to pass their ridiculous requirements for a scholarship.

Katsumi was one of the very few who managed to snag a full scholarship. Her family may have been well-off enough to live very comfortably but they would certainly have never let her enrol into such a school if it wasn't for the scholarship. It never even occurred to them that she'd go to a different school from her brother and cousin, attached at the hip as they were. An epiphany changed that though, and Katsumi got into an elite school for the challenge and independence. [ _And spite. Don't forget spite, because_ ** _fuck expectations_** -]

The novelty wore off quickly after being surrounded by idiots.

Oh, don't get her wrong! The teachers and the curriculum were _amazing_ and her fellow scholars were a treat to talk to. It's just- the **legacies**.

There was only so much incompetence and posturing she could take before she snapped.

Those spoilt, self-entitled brats [ _who just don't know any better-_ , from rich families, were _frustrating_. The teachers could only do so much to curb the idiocy and instil decency before parents would barge in, mouths foaming with legal suits in hand. So she did her teachers a favour and ' _pushed_ ' her class to improve through sweets, glinting eyes, pointed comments, and cold smiles [ _if she ever augmented it with a few illusions,_ no one can prove it _-_ ].

Now, this wasn't always the status quo because never let it be said that hormonal teenagers were in any way _rational_ and _mature_ beings. Anyone that stands out in the crowd was to be pushed down. Anyone that defies and fails to conform to the social standards of their domain was to be ostracised. To be otherwise is to be a freak of nature and _obviously_ a glitch in the workings of the universe.

Fortunately, Yaoyorozu Momo was one of these few glitches and was all the more _precious_ for it. Coming from an opulent family that practised pragmatism, Momo was spared from the common pitfalls of teenage stupidity.

How they became friends were simple; they were assigned partners in a project their first year and found that they got along. No drama involved.

...

"A-ah, pardon me Bakugo-sama-"

"Just Katsumi, Minami-san, and forgive my demeanour earlier today. I was not myself."

" _ohthankthegods_ \- uh, I mean, are we still on today? Some of the concepts were a bit too complex, and you always did explain things much better than the teachers do."

An unexpected benefit of her war against incompetence was that some of the students' parents had approached her to make their tutoring official. And since they were rich people, that meant getting paid. _Big time_. When word of her class' exemplary performance got out, she and her fellow scholars were making decent money from all the tutoring they did.

Instilling practicality in idiot students' minds paid well [ _she could see why Reborn of all people went this route_ -].

"We'll be going over last week's physics and maybe a little crash course on research if we have the time. Oh, and would you please spread the word I wouldn't be available this weekend? Personal reasons, you see, I'm sure you understand..."

Katsumi smiled apologetically at her classmate, ears and tails drooping in an appropriately sheepish manner. It was true, technically. She just wanted to spend more time with her boys and if she just happened to stress eat and drag her boys' shopping, well-

There was a reason why they accused her of sadism.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys~ I edited quite a bit of the first chapter so it's pretty different from the original._**

 ** _T_** ** _his update is basically just filler to establish Katsumi's character by the time Canon begins. Thanks for reading! Please review on your way out!_** ** _-_**


End file.
